Electronic communications may carry a wide variety of content, for example electronic mail, medical records, financial transactions, and other confidential information. The electronic communications may travel for some of the communication end-to-end path over unsecured communication links where the content may be subject to tampering or intrusion. A variety of security measures have been applied to provide increased security and to raise the level of difficulty for nefarious actors attempting to access the confidential information. Applications are sometimes uploaded to computing platforms and/or communication devices from sources that make no warranty of the integrity of the applications. For example, sometimes individual application developers may upload an application that they offer for free or for a purchase price to the source, such as an application repository. These applications may be deliberately or unknowingly infected with malware. When one of these applications is downloaded to a computing platform and/or a mobile communication device, the computing platform and/or the mobile communication device may have a negative experience because of malware carried in the downloaded application.